


i will always love you

by overdose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata didn't expect Kageyama to take his secret very casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> squeals bc this is the first fic I wrote using a trans character... this is also the first kagehina fic I wrote lol

He decided today.

It was only two months in their relationship. 

Hinata didn't really like keeping this secret from his boyfriend.

The thought of rejection scared him.

But surprisingly, Kageyama didn't mind.

They were walking to Kageyama's house, and the fear of them  _doing it_ scared him, but it wasn't like Hinata  _didn't_ want to do  _it_ \- it was just the discovery of Hinata's small rack that haunted him.

He says it clear. "I used to be a girl."

Kageyama isn't that stupid. He knows Hinata is serious. "I don't care." He says. "You're a boy."

It was really sweet, no matter how rough it may seem to others. 

"You-?! You don't.... mind?!" 

"Why would I? You look like a boy. You're a boy.... The past doesn't matter."

"You really know how to sweet talk me," Hinata rubbed his teary eyes. "You seriously... don't care? I told my other boyfriend that and he dumped me. So why are you-?"

"Hinata." Kageyama held his hand. "You are a boy- I don't care if you had huge breasts- you're still a boy, okay?" 

"B-But- You're gay! And I'm not a boy..!! You seem so casual... why?"

"Listen to me..." Kageyama sighed and cupped Hinata's face. "I'm gay. I go out with you. You're a boy. These are the basics. I'm in love with you- I'll always love you, it doesn't matter if you were a girl- because now you're a man. You hear me? A man. The only man in the world I want. At home, they may call you a girl- that's fucked up- because you're a man!" He kissed his lips. "But now I know why you were a bitch two weeks ago..." 

"Hey!" Hinata frowned. "....I'm glad you're taking this well." 

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked and they continued walking. "I can help you with anything. Like, bras and stuff-"

"You sound like a dad..." Hinata blushed. "I've gotten hang of my, um, you know... Just recently I-"

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I'll always love you no matter what." 

Hinata felt like crying tears of joy. Kageyama was such a sweet boy. "I love you too..."

And when they entered Kageyama's house hand in hand, Kageyama said these words ever so proud:

"Meet my  _boyfriend_. I love him very much."


End file.
